


i never dreamed of this

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff with a dash of angst, Mentions of Sex, mentions of death but not to anyone significant, mentions of midna and ilia and a few other tp characters, minor description of violence and suicide, mostly to make an angsty childhood, poor link he cant get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: link never expected to be where he is, but he ain't complaining





	i never dreamed of this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> this turned out a lot more angsty than i intended. oops

Link’s childhood was tough, to say the least. His parents, both farmers, were considered the best in the village. Being extremely kind and caring, the two were thought to go far in life, even receiving the honor of being recognized by the royal family. About four years after Link was born, his mother died of complications from child birth. His little sister never had a chance. About a month after the traumatic event, his father sold all of their belongings, keeping only a small horse named Epona, and moved across the village and into a small house into a tree. 

When Link was eight, far settled into his new life, his father said to him, “Son, I love you. You are surrounded by people who love you, and you’re more special than you will hopefully ever know.” He walked off into the night, being found the next day with his own sword through his torso. 

Since then, it has been just Link and his horse. The other villagers let him keep his home, checking up on him every day and providing for him. He played with the other children, Ilia and Beth and Colin and Talo and Malo. He even believed he was in love with Ilia, since that was what everyone had told him. They courted each other, slept together, and even spoke about their future, all of which was usually the talk of the town. 

Despite all this, Link never felt like he truly belonged. He loved his life and was forever grateful for all the things the people around him have done, but something didn’t click. He thought it would pass over, but, as he got older, the feeling still persisted. Link planned to propose to Ilia on her 18th birthday, but then the Twilight attacked and he was thrown into a different life. 

He met Midna, someone he would never forget. Sure, she was mean at first, but Link probably would be too if he went from being a Princess to someone who had to deal with a 17 year old boy all day and night. They grew into better people together, and conquered the threat with the help of Hyrule’s own Princess Zelda. 

Link would never forget the first time he saw the Princess with his own eyes. People in Ordon thought very highly of her, as she was beautiful, smart, and caring, among other things. Although she was covered with a dark cloak, he couldn’t help but notice she was extremely beautiful. Every time he and Midna went to see her, he was more and more amazed at her person. All the things the villagers and other Hylians said were all completely true. 

After the war ended, Link went back to Ordon and tried to live life as if nothing had changed. He and Ilia resumed their courtship, he started herding animals again, he did favors all over the village again, but something had changed. Link started spending nights alone, staring at the ceiling, wondering if anyone would understand the emptiness in his heart, and if he even loved Ilia. 

Then the letters started coming. The Postman would run up to his house, screaming until Link came down to get his mail. They were plain white envelopes, but instead of just more notices from bomb shops or the like, they held accounts of feelings and memories, all signed by Zelda. Link began writing back, sharing some of his experiences and asking if it was really her. They traded stories and emotions for a few months before Link travelled to the castle to visit her. The two got on even better than in their letters, and made a point of seeing each other at least once every few weeks. They helped each other heal from previous events and learn how to become themselves again. He forgets when they first kissed and began falling for each other, but, nevertheless, Link became Zelda’s boyfriend in no time. 

When Zelda offered him a room in the newly rebuilt section of the castle, Link didn’t know what to do. He wanted to move closer to the Princess and continue their relationship, but he had spent his entire life around those in Ordon. He went to speak to Ilia, as she was the person who knew him the best. 

“Link, it might be hard, but you should go. No one knows what you went through here; Her Highness will help you more,” Ilia smiled sadly, sitting down next to him. “We will forever be here for you, so don’t forget to come see us!” 

Link loaded up Epona with his possessions and promised to visit. He hugged everyone, and kissed Ilia on the cheek. She looked up at him and nodded as he rode off into the field, ready to start the rest of his life.

In the castle, everything was a lot busier, and there was no faint smell of goat everywhere. Zelda was even lovelier as she slept, as she woke up, as she went to bed. They grew together, learning how to navigate the world and get past their troubled pasts. She took him to her favorite secluded spots around the castle grounds, and the two would sit together in silence, enjoying the other’s company. He took her to visit Ordon, falling in love with the way she interacted with the children and their parents. Everything around him seemed to be falling into place, even if it took a draining war to get there. 

So right now, as Link lies in bed intertwined with the love of his life, he knows this is where he was meant to be.


End file.
